


I don't miss you. I don't.

by Evangel



Series: Letters by Tony and Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Gen, He and Tony write each other letters, Letters, M/M, Military, Modern college-age AU, Pre-Slash, Steve is in Basic Training, Tony is secretly such a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel/pseuds/Evangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 1: Tony misses Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't miss you. I don't.

**Author's Note:**

> We are sending each other letters in the names of Tony and Steve writing each other. Every letter is sent by mail and then scanned upon reception. 
> 
> We're going with a sort of Modern AU where Tony just graduated MIT at age 17, and Steve just entered military basic training at age 18. Pepper is a friend of both of them, who interns at SI, but is not Tony's PA or anything. Tony's parents are still alive.
> 
> Yentl writes Tony, Evangel writes Steve.
> 
>  
> 
> A typed version of the letter can be found below, in case you find Tony's handwriting hard to read :)

Pep mail this 2 Steve

  
So as it turns out my workshop is sorta stupidly empty without your ugly head in it. JARVIS advised I send you a letter, which, I mean, RIDICULOUS. But J Googled it for me and appparently that’s the only way to get in touch with soldiers in basic? I repeat: RIDICULOUS. This is why I could never join the military. It also illustrates my frequently made point that you are stupid. (But practically everyone is. Look at Pep’s opinion about me wanting robot minions.)

Also, before you go all innocent puppy eyes on me, or puppy eye writing or whatever, NO. I don’t miss you. ~~I only~~ I don’t.

So on the topic of bionic eyes, which I am now introducing, would you mind if I got you one? Now, before you go all EW TECHNOLOGY on me (I know you) let me explain: If I calibrate it to your thought waves you can literally send me emails with your BRAIN!!!! Awesome, am I right? And then I wouldn’t have to write ~~these~~ this ridiculous ~~letters~~ letter. (There won’t be more. Next time, you get a box with a bionic eyeball and a surgery kit.) (It will be safe.) (Ish.) (YOU ARE DOING THE FACE I CAN TELL!!!!) (STOP DOING THE FACE.)

DUM-E ~~misse~~ is annoying without you around.

Bye    -Tony

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you enjoyed it! We'd be very grateful if you could leave us some feedback! :)


End file.
